1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charged particle beam apparatus which irradiates a sample with electron beams so as to detect emitted backscattered electrons and acquires a diffraction image (EBSD image), a sample processing method using the charged particle beam apparatus, and a sample processing computer program using the charged particle beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of scanning electron microscopes, which focuses electron beams, scans a sample surface with the electron beams so as to detect generated secondary electrons and obtain a secondary electron image, and measures an electron back-scatter diffraction (EBSD) image by using a detector detecting backscattered electrons, is available in the market. By the use of the microscope, it is possible to obtain crystal orientation information of the sample.
In addition, an apparatus is being currently developed in which a focused ion beam column which irradiates a sample with focused ion beams so as to form a cross-section is mounted in the scanning electron microscope (refer to JP-A-2011-159483). Therefore, the cross-section processed by the focused ion beams (FIBs) can be irradiated with electron beams so as to detect backscattered electrons, and thus cross-section processing of the sample and EBSD measurement can be performed on the spot in a single apparatus. Accordingly, EBSD can be efficiently measured.